clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Waiting For the End
The twenty-fifth episode of Season 2 and the premiere of the final block; Final Marks. Summary Eric wants his brother to think of him as cool and decides to attend another one of his parties. When he does things to fit in with the cool crowd and ends up not in his right mind, will he just ruin his chances of his brother being proud of him? Meanwhile, Keith is having issues with his boyfriend and looks to Olivia for advice, but maybe it will just cause more questions. And Tim is denied access to the only college he applied to and wonders if that's the life he wants to live. Can Sadie talk him into keeping his options open? Main Plot Eric's brother is back in town and throwing another one of his crazy parties. Eric decides to attend and show his brother how mature he can be and fit in with the college kids. After fitting in a little too much, he may make a mistake that will make his brother never talk to him again. Sub Plot Keith is losing the spark he had with Hank and wonders if he's worth the effort anymore. He goes to Olivia for answers, but when things take an unexpected turn, it might just make more questions arise. Could Keith be falling for a girl? Third Plot Tim's path has been muddy ever since his father's death and it just gets worse when he doesn't get into the college he applied for. Does he even want to attend college? What does he want to do with his life? Sadie thinks she has all the answers and wants to convince Tim she's right, but is the meddling in the wrong place? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Waiting For the End" by Linkin Park. *This is the premiere of the Season 2 block entitled "Final Marks" *This episode marks the start and end of the Abby-Justin Relationship. *This episode marks the end of the Hank-Keith Relationship. *After this episode, Tim now lives at his old house and moved out of Trey's |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Saiorse Ronan' as Sadie Carroll *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'David Henrie' as Jeremy Litten *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Chris Colfer' as Trey Nitt *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Josh Hutcherson' as Tim Sharpe *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem Supporting Cast *'Robbie Amell' as Robert *'Asa Butterfield' as Brad Craymer *'Miley Cyrus' as Leah Gerard *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Shailene Woodley' as Lauren Nessner *'Bob Saget' as Steve Nitt *'Kelly Rutherford' as Heather Nitt *'Nathan Kress' as Ken Paterson *'Evan Peters' as Hank Pistol *'Laura Leighton' as Sandra Rossen *'Bryce Johnson' as Xavier Rossen *'Drake Bell' as Blake Sommer *'Ed Westwick' as Justin Stem *'Laura Morano' as Abby Ulmer Absences *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor |-| Promo= |-| Gallery= waiting for the end.jpg Wfte2.jpg Wfte3.jpg |-| Quotes= *'Justin': "So we’re not brothers. We’re not family. We’re not anything." *Chloe: "What are the conclusions?" Keith: "THERE AREN'T ANY!" *Dex: "Brothers take care of brothers." *Tim: "I don’t want to let him down…" *Keith: "Hot damn, I love being single!" |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_225:_Waiting_For_the_End Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Eric Plots Category:Keith Plots Category:Tim Plots